El deseo de Misaki ¿Qué puede pasar?
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: Después de mucho intentar Misaki ha convencido a Usagi-san para que le permita trabajar como mesero en un restaurant que hay cerca de casa. Con una condición y una pequeña mentira. -Sumi-senpai no estará ahí. (YAOI) OBVIO :p
1. UN DÍA SOLEADO

**Saskia: **holii bolii XDD mirad que vine con nuevo fic y lo escribí en una sola noche, bueno sólo los primeros cinco capítulos pero subiré el siguiente cuando haya comentarios! ^.^

Por hoy no les voy a alargar la charla

**_Disclaimer:_**los personajes no me pertenecen sólo la trama del fic n.n

Esperamos que les guste!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**CAP 1. UN DÍA SOLEADO...**

El sol brillaba levemente, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro y los coches iban y venía, un estudiante universitario de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color esmeralda caminaba tranquilamente: Misaki.

Ese día Usagi-san no había podido ir a recogerlo porque tenía una reunión en la editorial con Isaka-san y Aikawa-san, la última había sobornado al escritor para que asistiera alegando que entonces haría más largos sus días de vacaciones lo que por consiguiente le daba más tiempo con Misaki; accedió aún de mala gana.

Misaki estaba caminando despacio, sintiendo un poco de la delicada brisa que soplaba ese día sobre su rostro hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención: en un local no muy grande al cruzar la calle había un letrero bastante simple que en letras negras decía "Se necesitas mesero. Infomación aquí." A Misaki se le iluminaron los ojos, llevaba tiempo cuestionándose eso, quería conseguir dinero por sí mismo, no quería depender totalmente de Usagi-san y quería algún día no muy lejano poder comprarle un regalo, algo que lo hiciera sonreir; quizá si lograba que Usagi-san se convenciera de que era una buena idea le permitiría ir. Entonces lo decidió, cruzó la calle y con paso firme entró al local; no era muy grande en realidad pero era bastante elegante y tenía buena pinta, se dirigió al joven que estaba detrás de la caja registradora.

-Umh...buenas tardes, he visto el anuncio en la ventana y me preguntaba si...- dejó un poco suelta la pregunta y viendo como el joven le sonreía atentamente. No había mucha diferencia de edad.

-Ah! claro, espera un segundo ¿de acuerdo?, iré a buscar al administrador - el joven de cabellos negros entró por una puerta a la parte trasera del restaurant y Misaki se quedó parado observando un poco más la decoración del lugar: lámparas de luces suaves, manteles de buena calidad y mesas cuidadosamente arregladas.

Misaki estaba ensimismado con la visión cuando un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules apareció justo a su lado.

-Hey, chico.

Misaki se volteó a un lado y saludó -Umh, buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi y yo...

-Viene por el anuncio del mesero, señor - completó el joven que había visto primero a Misaki.

-Ya veo, ven por aquí.

El hombre le guió hasta una mesa apartada junto a una gran ventana que daba una buena vista del exterior.

-Ahora sí, mi nombre es Alexander y soy el gerente de este lugar, ¿así que quieres trabajar aquí?

Misaki sonrió un poco nervioso -Sí.

-Dime, Misaki, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 18.

-¿Estas en la universidad?

-Sí, estudio en la Universidad Mitsuhashi.

-Ya veo, queda bastante cerca, pero...¿tienes permiso de tus padres?

Misaki se sorprendió -B-bueno, yo...no tengo padres.

El señor notó la mirada nostálgica de Misaki -Está bien, es sólo una pregunta de rutina pero aún así necesito permiso de tu tutor o de quien sea que esté cuidando de ti.

-...

-Ya veo, se nota que eres un buen chico así que pregúntale ¿de acuerdo?, estoy seguro que no se negará además puedes elegir el horario que mejor te convenga para que no se crucen con tus horarios de la universidad.

Misaki estaba feliz, por lo menos tenía la aprobación del gerente y le daba oportunidad a que pregunte, eso había sido sencillo; salió despidiéndose de Alexander y de Akai, depués averiguó que ese era el nombre del joven que le atendió primero y también que tenía 18 años recién cumplidos. Eso había salido bien, muy muy bien; ahora quedaba la parte imposible...convencer a Akihiko de que le diera su consentimiento.

-Eso es poco probable, pero no imposible - trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo. No sabía como pero lograría que Usagi-san le diera permiso -¿Qué daño puede hacer?

* * *

Bueno no ha quedado tan mal verdad? se viene lo bueno...como e caps XD

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas u.u no leía bien cuando lo escribí

Esperamos Review

Sayonara~! ^.^)/


	2. ¿SALIR?

Holii volví...y sé que no me extrañaron *suspiro*, en fin he venido a avisarles que mis colaboradoras ya no estarán o por lo menos no siempre...más bien casi nunca, andan muy ocupadas ya algunas ya no viven cerca así que...bien supongo volveré a estar sola como al comienzo TTnTT

Etto...muchas gracias al review de **Hitch 74 no Danna **que me inspiró a traer la conti hoy mismo *u*

Sin importa si lo leen mil años después dejen un review que siempre es bien recibido n.n

Espero que les guste.

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A **MISAKI ALOIS TRANCY TAKAHASHI,**a mi nee-san **Wendii,** y a mi Kuohai del yaoi **LUFFY **quienes siempre me aguantan cuando hablo de yaoi XD

DISFRUTEN~!

* * *

**CAP 2. ¿SALIR?**

Misaki había llegado primero a casa y estaba haciendo la tarea de la universidad, Akihiko no regresaba aún; de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, miró el nombre en la pantalla.

"Sumi-senpai"

Misaki dejó su lápiz a un lado y se dispuso a contestar -Moshi, moshi.

-Ah! hola Misaki-kun, quería preguntarte si podías salir a dar una vuelta, me muero de aburrimiento.

-Lo siento senpai pero aún no termino de hacer los deberes.

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedo ayudarte con lo que no entiendas.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno, es que...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Y si Usagi-san llega y yo no estoy?, se pondrá todo histérico y celoso - pensaba Misaki - E-estoy esprando una llamada de mi hermano.

Sumi lo conocía bastante bien, le estaba mintiendo.

-Entonces no hay problema, puedo ir a tu casa.

-¿A-a mi c-casa?

-Sí, y así puedo ayudarte y tú puedes esperar tranquilamente la llamada de tu hermano.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea.

-Me estás ocultándo algo.

-N-no es cierto- Misaki suspiró -¡Rayos!

-Mmm...está bien, lo dejaremos por hoy pero mañana tienes que acompañarme, además queiro que conozcas el lugar donde trabajo de medio tiempo, queda cerca de tu casa.

-Está bien senpai, será para la próxima.

-Mañana - contestó Sumi con un tono entre molesto y de broma.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos, debo continuar con el deber.

-Claro, adios.

Misaki cerró el teléfono y miró su cuaderno, estaba la tarea casi completa y ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde; dejó las cosas como estaban y salió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

Akihiko no tardó en llegar.

-Tadaima.(1)

-Okairi.(2)

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Usagi-san?

-Mal

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Todos sólo son un fastidio - suspiró- sólo hacen que pierda mi valioso tiempo.

-No te enojes, además es tu trabajo - comentó Misaki mientras le servía una taza de café al escritor.

-No quiero que interfiera con mi vida privada.

-No lo hace.

-Misaki -sonrió de lado; eso no podía ser bueno - necesito recargar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Misaki y casi se ahoga con un pedazo de la tostada que estaba comiendo.

-Lo que oíste - Akihiko se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia Misaki quien retrocedió levemente levantándose de la silla -ahora, ven aquí antes de que tenga que tomar otras medidas.

Eso definitivamente no era bueno; Misaki lo sabía y si no cooperaba estaba seguro que al día siguiente todos le quedaría viendo raro en la Universidad, por su forma de caminar...si es que conseguía ponerse de pie.

Y así fue como Misaki y Akihiko tuvieron una larga y apasionada noche.

Misaki olvidó preguntar sobre el trabajo, lo haría al día siguiente.

* * *

Jejeje algún día traeré un lemmon decente que tengo en mi libreta, aunque no recuerdo si es de esta pareja XD

Si quieren lemmon sólo avisen *Q*

Espero sus review~!

Los quiere Saskia Kawaii-sama XD


	3. NO, MISAKI

Holii a todos!

He venido con la entrega del día de hoy. Mil gracias a los review recibidos y se acepta cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva al igual que que tal les parece el fic.

Quizá ya se dieron cuenta por el título de que va este capítulo

Más aclaraciones al final.

Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica por ahora no tengo word así que tengo que arreglármelas sola u.u

Disfruten!

* * *

**CAP 3. NO, MISAKI**

El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y un joven universitario estaba preparando el desayuno. Un golpe y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Akihiko feliz y, sorprendentemente, no llevaba ese mal humor de siempre.

-Ohayo.

-Ohayo, Misaki

-Aquí está el desayuno, por cierto hoy ll- iba a terminar pero sabía que si lo decía corría el riesgo de sufrir a un Usagi celoso y eso no era agradable.

-¿Hoy...qué?

-A-ah! jajaja no nada - comenzó a reír nerviosamente - sólo que -y una idea fugaz apareció -oh no! no terminé el último ejercicio del deber.

-¿Mmm...? - Akihiko lo miró con una expresión de "¿de qué hablas?" pero no dijo nada, se limitó a comer el delicioso desayuno preparado por Misaki.

-A-apropósito, Usagi-san quería comentarte algo...

-No. - soltó tajantemente el escritor.

-Pero si aún no he dicho nada- Misaki hizo un puchero.

-Sea lo que sea mi respuesta es NO.

-Usagi-san no es nada malo.

-Eso de pende de como lo veas, además últimamente te preocupas por el dinero más de lo normal, y por lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo supongo que será algo relacionado con conseguir trabajo -Akihiko miró la expresión de Misaki, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que había acertado en su deducción.

-B-bueno...

-¿Y bien?

-Es sólo uno de medio tiempo, puedo elegir el horario para que no coincida con las clases de la universidad, además todos mis compañeros tienen uno.

-No, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

-No es lo mismo que si ganara el dinero yo mismo.

-Además que importa si los demás tienen trabajo, yo te puedo dar lo que queiras.

-Guarda el dinero para tu vejez. Además sólo será por un tiempo, no planeo quedarme ahí para siempre.

-¿Sumi Keiichi trabaja ahí?- soltó sin más Akihiko.

-No.

-¿Seguro?.

-Sí, además la paga es bastante buena y si queires puedes ir a conocer el lugar.

Akihiko lo pensó un poco: si no interfería con la universidad estaba bien puesto que entonces Takahiro no diría nada, pero tampoco quería que se entrometieran en su tiempo con Misaki.

-Takahiro...- pensó Akihiko y la respuesta vino sola.

-No, Misaki.

* * *

Okas soy una malvada sin remedio XD naaa...bueno pero si me gusta hacer que sufran, aunque sea levemente ^_^U

Etto...lemmon, pues creo que lo pondré más adelante pero tendría que arreglarlo porque ha estado escrito con la pareja Egoist entonces...

Gracias a **Hitch 74 no Danna** y a **NekoGirl **por sus review que me animan a continuar.

**Hitch-san** (¿puedo decirte así? n.n): gracias por tu opinión, de verdad que trataré de hacer un lemmon corto ^.^U...gracias por los review

**NekoGirl: **trataré de actualizar a diario pero no prometo nada a veces mi casa me roba tiempo, mi papás y mis hermanos...uf! :D gracias por el review y que bueno que te esté gustando la historia.


	4. PERSUASIÓN

Holii mundito beiio~!

Cómo les fue? A mí pues bien...de alguna forma XD

Vengo con el capítulo de hoy, siendo la 1:30 am. en mi país O.O, el cual se supone que debía subir ayer pero andaba ocupada terminando de armar un rompecabezas de 300 y 500 piezas y pues también como dice la canción:

_El ocio no me deja tiempo para nada_ XD

Aunque no haya review para el cap anterior mil gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten :D me hacen muy feliz!

Este cap va dedicado a **Misaki-senpai** quien es una buena amiga que ahora es quien me dice: "_Anda a trabajar o sino esta noche me voy a aparecer en los pies de tu cama con un lemom hard hard como el de takano-usami y lo voy a romper frente a tu cara"._

Es verdad eso me dijo ayer en facebook O.O así que con esas amenazas de muerte pues toca inspirarse o secuestrar inspiración del viento(?) XD

Por lo tanto disfruten del cap y dejen review que alimentan mi espíritu...porque estos días en mi casa no me dejan comer dulces u.u

Wiii~! acabo de ver un nuevo review: mil gracias a **DiegoMarsCubbins **eso fue realmente tierno n/n

* * *

**CAP 4. PERSUASIÓN**

Misaki no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Pero por qué no? ya te dije, si quieres puedes ir a conocer el lugar

-No, Misaki he dicho que no y es mi última palabra -dejó los platos en el fregadero y subió a su habitación a encerrarse sin más. Infantil.

-Baka Usagi...- estaba lavando los platos cuando la idea más brillante del día llegó a su cabeza -ah ja!

Ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: lo que debió hacer desde un comienzo, llamar a Takahiro, después de todo él era su tutor. No se tardó mucho en terminar de lavar los platos y cuando terminó de hacer se dirigió al teléfono.

-Moshi, moshi -contestó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Ah! Manami-san Ohayo, ¿cómo estás?

-Ohayo Misaki-kun, pues muy bien, dime ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Manami-san ¿está mi hermano por ahí?

-Sí, ya te lo paso

Misaki estaba decidido, convencería a Takahiro de conseguir ese empleo, después de todo el señor Alexander no lo esperaría por siempre ¿verdad?

-¿Misaki?-era Takahiro quien hablaba.

-Nii-chan me alegra mucho oírte.

-¿Cómo has estado Misaki? ¿Te va bien en la universidad?

-Muy bien nii-chan...etto, bastante bien pero hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

-Claro, dime.

-Bueno nii-chan yo...he estado pensándolo seriamente y...quiero conseguir trabajo.

Takahiro se congeló -¿De qué hablas Misaki?, ¿Pasó algo con Akihiko?

-¡No!- no podía dejar que su hermano mal interpretara las cosas -yo...Usagi-san me trata bien pero quiere ganar dinero por mi cuenta, no quiero depender tanto de él.

-Si es así yo puedo dártelo.

-No, nii-chan quiero conseguirlo con mi esfuerzo.

-¿Y qué pasará con la universidad?

-No dejaré la universidad, es un empleo de medio tiempo como mesero, además el restaurant queda a un par de cuadras de la casa, la paga es buena y puedo elegir el horario.

Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras Takahiro analizaba la situación y Misaki estaba por caer al borde de la desesperación por saber la respuesta.

Y finalmente se rompió.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Akihiko?, recuerda que es él con quien vives ahora.

Misaki casi se desmaya.

-S-sí - respondió con voz nerviosa.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-...

-¿Y bien, Misaki?

-É-él...

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo...que no.

-Ya veo.

-¡P-pero nii-chan por favor convéncelo!, estoy seguro de que te hará caso.

-Déjame pensarlo, te lo diré por la tarde.

-De acuerdo. Adios nii-chan.

-Adios Misaki, cuídate.

Ambos cerraron el teléfono y Misaki salió hacia la Universidad. Este sería un largo, largo día.

* * *

Bueno pues como ven las cosas andan un poco difíciles para Misaki...quizá le facilite un poco el asunto n.n aunque no prometo nada pero quizá el tenga la suerte que yo no tengo de que le den permiso para trabajar...waaaa! yo también quiero ganar mi propio dinero para comprarme libros y anime! TTnTT pero mis padres me dicen que no! y como aún no cumplo ni 17 pues ya perdí la esperzanza u.u

Espero que no les aburra la historia...ya verán que ocurriran cosas interesantes ^_^

Así que cuídense mucho y esta vez siiii...no tengo la menor idea de cuando subiré la conti porque sólo hasta aquí estaba escrito

Sayonara~! y dulces pesadillas XD


End file.
